Sad Hearts
by AyaMitsukai
Summary: This is a story that takes place after the Sohma Curse has been lifed. While Yuki, Kyou and Tohru are studying one night Hana's mom calls. Hana didnt show up home. Something must be wrong! Read and Review! Bad Summory. SECOND CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket or any of the Characters. I wish I did of course but I don't.  
  
Ok this is my first fanfic so please let me know what you think but don't be too mean. Thanks – Aya  
  
Hey everyone, this is a revised copy of the first chapter. I reread what I had written and I saw that I made many errors through out it so I revised it. Hope you like it! Don't worry I didn't change the story any. - Aya  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
It was about seven o'clock and the Sohma house was completely silent. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of rain drumming loudly on the windows. The storm had lasted for most of the day, but was finally starting to lighten up a bit. The silence however was disturbed when the phone rang. Tohru walked out of the kitchen where Yuki, Kyou and herself had been studying into the main hall to answer the phone.  
  
"I got it!" She said in her normal cheery voice. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello? Tohru, hi is Sake over there?" It was Mrs. Hanajima asking. Her voice seemed a bit worried.  
  
"No Mrs. Hanajima, she left about two hours ago. She isn't at home yet?" Tohru's face fell. It wasn't like Hana to just decide not to go home.  
  
"No, and I already called Arisa's house and she hasn't seen her since school." Mrs. Hanajima's voice sounded even more worried now. "Sake's father is out looking for her now. I have to stay home incase she calls. So I better let you go just in case." Her mom finished. It was plain that he mother was crying, though Tohru could tell she was trying to hide it.  
  
"Alright Mrs. Hanajima, I am going to go out and help look for her right away!" Tohru said in the determined voice. Her eyes began to water and she tried to hold back the tears.  
  
"Thank you Tohru sweetie...also make sure to call if you hear anything. Thank you again Tohru. Bye." Hana's Mom said as she hung up the phone.  
  
Tohru hang up the phone and stared at it in shock. This wasn't like Hana at all. Sure she was really weird. But Hana was always someone you could count on and was always where she was supposed to be when she needed to be there.  
  
Shigure walked into the room. "OH! Tohru, who was on the phone?" He asked as he leaned against the door frame of his office.  
  
Tohru looked over at Shigure with tears in her eyes. "Shigure Hana hasn't been home all day. Her mom hasn't heard from her or anything. This isn't like her I am really worried." It was just like Tohru to always assume the worst has happened when someone is acting out of their normal character.  
  
"Whose mom hasn't heard from who?" Kyou asked standing in the kitchen doorway. Kyou and Yuki both had come into the hall to see what was keeping Tohru.  
  
"Is something the matter Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked standing next to Kyou.  
  
Tohru looked over at the two boys standing there, now completely crying. "Hana's mom just called and asked if she was over here...she hasn't been home all day and no one knows where she is...." She took a deep breath and whipped her tears away. Both boys had worried looks on their faces. Neither of the boys were close to Hana it was more Tohru they were worried about. Neither of them liked to see Tohru sad. "I am going to go out and help look for her!" She opened the hall closet and grabbed her coat putting it on. "I have to find her! I have to know she is ok!"  
  
"But Ms. Honda the storm! You can't go out in it. It isn't safe." Yuki protested. He, of course, wasn't the only one to object.  
  
"Rat Boy's right. It isn't safe for you to go out in the storm by yourself." Kyou agreed.  
  
"But...but I have to Hana is my best friend and I can't just sit here and do nothing."  
  
"But Hana wouldn't want you to put yourself in danger like that, I am sure." Shigure said kindly.  
  
"I'll go out and look for her if you want," said Kyou, "I would much rather go then have you go. At least this way we all know you're safe."  
  
"But Kyou, it's raining, and the rain always makes you feel sick and weak!" said Tohru sadly. "What if something happens to you while you're out?"  
  
"I'll be fine!" He said firmly. This was no time to worry about feeling sick. He could deal with the rain, if it meant making Tohru happy.  
  
Finally Shigure came up with an idea. "Ok what if Yuki went with Tohru. That way she isn't out by herself, and the rain doesn't bother Yuki so he could protect her. Then Kyou can go by himself. Because Kyou is right he can deal with the rain, and so he could take care of himself. And I will stay here incase someone calls."  
  
Yuki agreed "its better then Ms. Honda going out by herself," he said.  
  
Kyou, of course, had no objection to it what so ever. "Whatever..." Shigure was right he could take care of himself, but he wouldn't be able to help Tohru out any if he went with her.  
  
Yuki and Kyou quickly grabbed their coats and three flashlights with extra batteries and the three of them were out the door. Yuki said that he and Tohru would look in the forest first then head into the north part of town, which left Kyou with the bay and the south part of the town. So they split up and Yuki and Tohru started searching the forest while Kyou made his way to the bay.  
  
Yuki and Tohru didn't talk much during their search. They both were too busy looking very carefully over every bit of the forest to be sure that they didn't miss a thing. The storm was started to lighten up even more, which they were both thankful for. This would make it easier for everyone to search and it also meant Kyou would be able to search without feeling sick. Yuki and Tohru spent a long time in the forest. It was well past 9 o'clock, and the storm had been competently over for the past hour, before Tohru and Yuki left the forest to head into the Northern part of town.  
  
Meanwhile Kyou was running towards the bay, the best he could anyway. "Damn rain....at least it is lightening up more." It was true the rain was getting less, but to him it felt like it would never stop. By the time Kyou reached the bay the rain had already hindered. He walked out onto the beach shining his light all over trying to see anywhere Hana might be. He walked a ways up the beach and then stopped dead in his tracks shocked at what he saw.  
  
----Yeah I know my writing might be a bit sketchy I hope you like my story all the same. Read and review I will post more chapters once a few people review so let me know what you think! Thanks – Aya  
  
----There you have it. I am sorry for such a bad draft I had posted. It was around 1 am when I first wrote it. I hope this one is written better. Let me know! Read and review! – Aya 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket...blah blah blah. I want to own my own anime's or manga series one day! But for now I will write fanfics! enjoy.  
  
Hey everyone Aya again. I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter. Thank you Fayes Love and marmalade chainsaw for reviewing good to know at least two people read the thing. Lol ok well I got not sleep for the past two nights so if this chapter is bad bare with me. Anyway hope you like it all the same. Not sure how long it will take for me to finish this chapter either.  
  
I wrote that a few days ago when I started this chapter...sorry I hit writers block but the chapter wasn't long enough to post yet so I had to pause. BUT I am back and ready to finish. Also I have no clue what the emergency number in Japan is so I didn't specify it in my story lol.   
  
Chapter Two:  
  
The phone rang and Shigure ran out of his office and instantly answered it. "Hello?" He said hoping to hear the voice of Tohru, Kyou, Yuki, or one of Hana's parents. However Shigure was completely disappointed when he heard who the caller was.  
  
"Hello? Shigure?" It was the voice of his publisher. She sounded a bit agitated as she spoke. "I'm sooooooooooo sorry I am calling so late but I need to know DID YOU FINISH YOU NOVEL! IT IS TO BE DONE TOMARROW NO EXCUSES!" her voice then broke out into a sob. "And please Shigure for once don't try and run off and put me through hell."  
  
Shigure laughed and in an airy high type voice he answered. "I have no idea what you're talking about! I would never do such a thing." An evil smile came across his face as he plotted his next evil trick to play on the poor lady. Then he became serious again remembering the task at hand. "Anyway I have to keep the phone open because there is a bit of a crisis with a friend of Tohru's so got to go bye!" He hung up.  
  
"SHIGUUURE!!!!!" she cried, but it was too late the evil writer had already hung up the phone.  
  
Shigure sighed and walked back into his office to wait. "I hope for Tohru's sake Ms. Saki is alright."  
  
Meanwhile Kyou stood transfixed to the spot. He was in complete shock of what he saw just up ahead laying there in the sand. It was Hana lying motionless with the waves gently brushing the bottoms of her bare feet. He blinked not believing his eyes. Hana wasn't a very lively person, but seeing her lay there like that was weird even for Hana. He shook himself back to reality and ran over to her. "Hana! What's wrong? Wake up!" He said loudly as he kneeled next to her. He didn't need someone to tell him what was wrong with her because as soon as he kneeled next to her he saw something that caused him to drop his flashlight. There in Hana's hand laid a knife, it was a lovely knife with a black handle and all different types of symbols carved into the blade, and across Hana's wrists were cut marks gushing with blood. "OH MY GOD! There's so much blood...Hana why....why would you do that!?! Why would you do this to Tohru!?" He yelled.  
  
He didn't know what to do. He had to get her help, but how. Holy hell there was lots of blood everywhere. He needed to stop it, but he needed to get her help too! Finally he decided on carrying her to a phone to call for help. He places a hand behind the upper part of her back and the other behind her thighs and held her close so he didn't drop her. "Thank god the curse was lifted or we would be in major trouble." He said looking down at Hana in his arms. He starts running towards town looking for a payphone to use to call for help. As he was running he kept looking down at her in his arm. "Why Hana I don't understand..." He had no real concern for her except for the fact that if anything happens to her Tohru would be heartbroken. Blood was getting all over his shirt and it had begun to soak through it. He didn't notice this though, because he was concentrating on trying to find a phone. It took about five minutes to get into town, after that it was no time at all before he found a phone.  
  
He laid Hana down on the ground next to the phone and picked it up and dialed the emergency number. "Hello? I need an ambulance right away. Where am I? I am on the corner of the main grocery store! Well, hurry!" He spoke quick but clearly to the operator. He hung up the phone and kneeled down next to Hana. "Hana wake on you can't leave Tohru...why would you do something like this? I just don't understand. Oh my god there is so much blood I have to do something about it." He said as he tore a piece of his shirt off and wrapped it tightly around her left wrist. Then he tore a second piece off and wrapped it tightly around her right wrist. This seemed to help for a while...but then it started to seep through the cloth. "No!" He yelled. He grabbed her wrists and held them each in his hands pressing down to put pressure on the bleeding to slow it down.  
  
Within ten minutes the ambulance had arrived and the medics placed Hana on a stretcher and put her into the ambulence. "I'm coming." Kyou said as if there was no other option. The medics didn't have an objection to it and so they permitted Kyou to get into the ambulance.  
  
The phone rings about 10 o'clock. Shigure runs out of his study and answers the phone. "Hello!?!" He said hoping to god it wasn't his publisher again.  
  
"Shigure! I found her...and she is in the Hospital down town. I am here with her..." His voice seemed flat and sad.  
  
Shigure heaved a sigh in relief and in worry. "Kyou something sounds wrong. What happened and why does Saki need the hospital?" He asked hoping he wouldn't regret asking this later.  
  
"I...." it sounded as though Kyou was having trouble find his voice. "I...found her on the beach lying on the ground not moving..." Kyou heard Shigure swallow hard but Kyou still continued. "She had a knife...in her hand and her wrists were cut...there was so much blood...I don't understand why she did it...why would she do that to Tohru" Kyou's voice was cracking and Shigure could tell he was trying his hardest to hold back tears.  
  
"We'll worry about why later...Kyou right now we have to make sure Ms. Saki is alright. Have the doctors said how she is?" He said trying to stay calm...He didn't want to be the one to break the news to Tohru.  
  
"They haven't said yet...all they have said to me is that I was lucky to find her when I did..." He trailed off and another voice could be heard talking to Kyou. "A....why? Uh huh...oh...yeah I'll do it." It was as if until that point he had forgotten he was on the phone. "Oh Shigure...I got to go. Let Tohru and rat boy know what is going on for me ok?" And before Shigure could respond Kyou had hung up the phone.  
  
"What did he mean he'll do it? Kyou what are you up too...?" Shigure heaved a sigh and was about to walk back into his office when Tohru and Yuki walked in the door. Yuki had a look of disappointment and Tohru looked like she was going to cry again. "Hey you two..." But Shigure was cut off by Yuki.  
  
"No we didn't find her we are just here for so more batteries then we are going back out to look some more." Yuki said in one long breath.  
  
"Yuki...that won't be needed...Kyou just called and he found her down on the beach." Shigure paused and when he saw the look of happiness on Tohru's face and the relieved look on Yuki's it made him dread telling them the rest of the new. Before he could finish talking however Tohru burst out with happiness.  
  
"WHAT!?! Kyou found her is she alright!? Is she home now? What was she doing down at the beach? Where is Kyou? Where is Hana now?" The look on Tohru's face looked like she had been offered the world.  
  
Shigure looked down at the ground and heaved a sigh. "She is...in the hospital...Kyou found her motionless on the beach...her wrists were..." He couldn't say it he saw Tohru's face begin to fall and Yuki's face fall as well. "Her wrists...were...cut and...they think she....tried to kill herself...Kyou is at the hospital with her right now and I wouldn't mind driving you over there Tohru..."  
  
Tohru's eyes were full of tears. 'No...not Hana, Hana would never do that. He is mistaken.' She thought. She stood there looking at him for a long while, then finally said, "Shigure, will you please take me to see Hana? I have to see this...with my own eyes."  
  
Yuki stepped up to Hana and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Ms. Honda." That was all that he could think to say. 'What do you say to a person who's best friend just tried to kill themselves?' he thought as he sat there holding her in his arms. "Ms. Honda...I will come too."  
  
Tohru rested her head on his should as he hugged her. "Thank you Yuki..." She said as tears started to flow down her face. "Shigure...lets go..."  
  
Shigure nodded and grabbed his car keys off the table. He opened the closet and grabbed his coat and put it on. Tohru walked out of the house with Yuki, who still had his arm wrapped around her. Shigure followed behind them and the three of them got into the car and Shigure drove them all to the hospital.  
  
------Sorry it took me so long everyone...I hit a major writer's block and I also got a job now. Anyway I will update as soon as I can. I am going to start the next chapter tomorrow so hopefully it won't take as long. Anyway I hope you like my story so far. Read and Review please! Thanks! - Aya 


End file.
